Teaser Photo
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "aku hanya meminta agar foto teaser kita bisa dirilis bersamaan hyung." / Hanya satu kisah dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang ingin foto teasernya dirilis secara bersamaan dengan foto teaser namjachingunya. / KRISYEOL HERE / BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI


AUTHOR : BUBBLEGIRL1220

CAST : KRIS X CHANYEOL

OTHER CAST : LEE SOOMAN SAJANGNIM

RATING : T [aman]

SUMMARY : Hanya kisah seorang Park Chanyeol yang ingin foto teasernya dapat dirilis bersamaan dengan foto teaser namja chingunya

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, BAHASA KURANG BAKU ._.v

* * *

**TEASER PHOTO**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

* * *

**DON'T COPAST**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang namja manis dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata terlihat sedang berjalan mengikuti namja yang lebih tua darinya sambil sesekali memohon padanya.

"Sajangnim ayolah ku mohon." Ucap namja manis itu dengan wajah memelasnya.

"sekali tidak tetap tidak Park Chanyeol." Ucap namja yang lebih tua itu.

"Sajangnim jebal… sekali ini saja." Lanjut namja manis itu –park chanyeol. Kali ini dia mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya supaya namja yang lebih tua darinya itu –sooman sajangnim luluh.

"Hentikan aegyo menjijikan itu Park Chanyeol. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku." Tegas sooman sajangnim dan terus melanjutkan jalannya.

"Sajangnim~" Chanyeol terus berusaha memohon pada sooman sajangnim tanpa kenal menyerah.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan terlihat berjalan santai dari arah berlawanan. Ia menunduk hormat saat melihat sooman sajangnim berjalan kearahnya.

"Oh Kris… akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Bisakah kau menjauhkan namja ini dariku. Dia terus membuntuti ku sejak tadi." Ucap sooman sajangnim pada namja tampan itu –Kris.

Dengan dahi berkerut, Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang sooman sajangnim.

"Oh nde… tentu saja sajangnim." Ucap Kris dan memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk berdiri disebelahnya. Dengan wajah sedih chanyeol pun menuruti isyarat Kris tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu Kris. Dan jaga anak itu agar tidak mengikutiku lagi." Ucap sooman sajangnim dan berlalu setelah Chenyeol dan Kris menunduk hormat padanya.

"Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau mengikuti sooman sajangnim seperti itu?" Tanya Kris dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada chanyeol yang terus memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Aku hanya meminta foto teaser kita dirilis bersamaan Hyung." Lirih chanyeol.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kris dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.

"Aigoo… sudahlah soal itu biar aku saja yang bicarakan dengan sajangnim. Sekarang kau tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu." Ucap Kris lembut.

"Kau serius hyung?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kris dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Gomawo hyung." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar miliknya.

CHUP~

Dia juga menghadiahkan satu kecupan manis dipipi Kris dan berlari menjauh. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manis namjachingunya itu dan berjalan menuju ruangan Sooman sajangnim untuk membicarakan hal tadi dengan pemilik SM Entertaiment itu.

* * *

"Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?" ucap Sooman sajangnim.

"Nde sajangnim." Ucap Kris mantap.

"Aigoo… kau tidak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol. Kalian berdua membuatku pusing. Yasudah terserah kalian. Aku akan menuruti kemaun kalian kali ini. Tapi jangan harap aku akan menuruti kemauan kalian lagi lain kali." Ucap Sooman sajangnim seraya memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya mendadak sangat pusing melihat kelakuan dua namja tinggi itu.

"Gamsahamnida sajangnim." Seru Kris dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. Akhirnya ia bisa meluluhkan hati sajangnim nya ini. Dengan segera ia keluar dari ruangan itu setelah menunduk hormat pada Sooman sajangnim.

* * *

Kris barusaja tiba didorm EXO saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol telah berdiri didepannya dan langsung melemparkan pertanyaan pada Kris.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Astaga kau mengagetkan ku Yeol." Ucap Kris dengan mengelus dadanya.

"Apa sajangnim menolak lagi?"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Chanyeol malah kembali melemparkan pertannyaan pada Kris.

"Hm… sajangnim menerimanya. Yah walaupun terpaksa." Jawab Kris dan segera mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahnya.

Mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar mendengar jawaban Kris. Ia segera memeluk Kris dengan erat hingga membuat namja tampan yang hanya beberapa cm lebih tinggi darinya itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Gomawo Kris hyung. Saranghae." Lirih Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Kris.

Kris terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Dengan segera ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan mengelus lembut punggung namjachingunya itu.

"Nado saranghae yeollo." Balas Kris dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol

* * *

**TEASER PHOTO**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

**THE END**

* * *

**EPILOG :**

Sesuai perkataan sooman sajangnim, keesokan harinya ia dengan terpaksa merilis foto teaser Kris dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan dan membuat seluruh KrisYeol Shipper diluar sana memekik bahagia

* * *

**REAL THE END**

* * *

**nb : FF ini terinspirasi dari foto teaser Kris sama Chanyeol yang dirilis bersamaan.**

**Dan FF ini saya tulis spontan saat sedang berada di kolam renang bersama teman-teman sekolah sambil menunggu waktu luang disana.**

**Big thanks to : RZHH 261220 , Maple fujoshi2309, oh-seha , HyunRa , Lulu Baby 1412, lisnana1 , junia angel , thisismyself1999**

**Thanks untuk riview kalian di 2 FF ku sebelumnya**

**Big thanks juga buat Dina Wahyuni yang telah membantu ku menentukan judul dan Milla Sari yang setia baca FF ku sebelum dipublish.**

**Tanpa kalian aku ga bakal berani ngepublish semua karya ku ini di sini.**

**Thanks juga buat Silvia, yang selalu mau membaca FF abal-abal ku.**

**Riview juseyo...**

**Jangan jadi silent reader chingu...**


End file.
